The Love of Your Family
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Sydney is expecting her first child and despite everyone being ecstatic for the child's arrival, Adrian on the other hand isn't coping all to well. His mind is running away with itself on thoughts of having a child and being a father, that is until Jill steps in.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the amazing Richelle Mead.**

* * *

><p>It felt like only yesterday that Sydney had came running through the house at full speed, barreling down everything in her path. There was chairs flung on their sides, doors almost swung off their hinges and Sydney screaming at the top of her lungs. It was very un-Sydney to Adrian. He was use to calm, collected and clever Sydney, not crazy, screaming, wrecking the house Sydney. Though despite everything, when she tackled him too the floor, effectively bringing his paints and easel with him, her smile could of lit up the most darkest of nights. She was beaming from ear to ear, and tears ran down her cheek. That was when she broke the news, she was pregnant, with his child. He was ecstatic.<p>

Now almost two months away from when his little man or lady would be here-Sydney had put her foot down about not wanting to know the sex-and it was finally sinking in. He was going to be a father, and he had no idea what to do, or where to start. He paced back and forwards across the wooden floors of their new home not too far from the Court, but not too close either. They had made the house a home, and Sydney was forever on her toes adding bits and pieces to the babies new room. She was more than ready to be a mother, and he knew better than anybody that she would be the most amazing mother in the world.  
>Speaking of Sydney, he'd heard her bare feet pattering along the wooden floor, passing between their bedroom and bathroom. She had been spending most of the morning packing. Considering her family-other than her mother and her sister, Carly-didn't accept her, she had decided to go and see her mom and Carly for the weekend. Some time to spend to herself, while he spent time with Jill. His best friend, who was practically a sister to him. They'd been through so much together, but there was no one he would trust more than her. Apart from Sydney, of course.<p>

"Adrian, honey, do you know where my hairdryer is?" His wife's voice broke through his thoughts, as he turned to the direction of where it was coming from. Sydney's head popped around the alcove leading down towards the staircase, she was grinning, but he knew how tired she was. Neither of them barely got any sleep, as their little one seemed to like to kick till all hours of the morning. Adrian smiled back at her, and walked towards her.

"I'll go get it for you, I used it the other day to quickly dry one of my paintings. I hope you don't mind?" Sydney laughed, and wrapped her arms around his waist, the best she could with her bump. For a little lady, her bump was huge, but it just gave him more and more to love. Adrian grinned down at her, running his fingers through her blonde hair, which had grown a lot in the past months.

"As long as you didn't short fuse it like the last one. It does still work, right?" Adrian snorted, wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her towards the studio-otherwise known as the garage. She pressed her face into his chest, grinning up at him as they walked. He knew how lucky he was to have her, and he still couldn't believe she was his wife.

"I promise it still works, darling. What time do you leave for Carly's?" Sydney smiled, as he caught her rubbing the top of her bump in soft circles. He bit his lip and watched ever move she made. It was surreal that there was his child in there, then it had to come out of there. He shook his head, before his thoughts ran away with him, or before he started panicing. Adrian entered the garage and routed around his boxes and drawers until he found the item he was looking for. When he turned, Sydney was sat on the steps with her hands splayed across her bump, smiling.

"Heres the hairdryer, Syd. What's up with little bump?" He strode towards her, and pressed his hand over hers, so they were both on the bump. For a couple of seconds nothing happened, that was until there was a few faint kicks. Sydney smiled at him, and he grinned back, not moving his hand. The kicks got more frequent and faster. Adrian couldn't help but laugh, as did Sydney.

"This little one is going to give Belikov a run for his money, especially if they keep kicking like that!" Sydney giggled, and took the hairdryer from him and pushed to her feet. They both walked back in the house, and parted ways, as she went upstairs and he made his way to the living room. Though not before he heard her shout down the stairs at him.

"Never mind giving Dimitri a run for his money! This little one might be able to kick Rose's ass!" He grinned and laughed as he made his way into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Not long afterwards Sydney came down carrying her suitcase, until he took it from her, leading her out to the car. She was taking the '_Ivashkinator_' as she called it, and was driving down alone, so he was internally panicking. _What if she goes into labour on the road_ he thought. He gave her a kiss goodbye, lingering as long as possible then waved, while watching her reverse down the drive away and away into the afternoon sun.

* * *

><p>Adrian sat back on the couch with his legs crossed and up against the coffee table. Sydney would kick his ass if she were home and saw him doing this, but he didn't have that to worry about right not. His thoughts were plummeting while running a mile a minute, and every one of those thoughts said the exact same thing. He was going to be a bad father. He wouldn't know how to look after that child. Sydney and he had attended Rose &amp; Dimitri's son's 1st birthday party a little over a month ago, and seeing how easily Dimitri had fell into his role as a father, well it made him envious. He wanted to be a great father, one his child would look up, to go to for help and advice. As well as be there to team up with and torment their mom-Sydney. He wanted the family that was seen in the magazines.<p>

"Adrian?" The voice was quiet, but kind and it was coming from the front door. _Shit!_ Adrian had forgotten he'd rang Jill after Sydney left, asking her to come around to talk about the exact things his mind was running away with. He pushed away from his seat and made his way towards the front door, which was already and open. Jill was wiping her feet on the welcome mat, while grinning a lovely smile at him. She always saw the better side of things, she was such the eternal optimist. It made him smile, which he shone in return towards her.

"Hii Jailbait!" He enveloped her in a hug once she'd closed the door, then made their way to the living room. Adrian told her to take a seat, while he went and took two bottles of blood from the freezer. Something he had started to do, since feeders were only at the Court, and the commute was hard to keep too with the baby on the way.

"Did Sydney get to Carly's okay? How have you all been keeping?" Adrian heard her voice carry across the expanse between them, and over the counter that split the rooms apart. He smiled fondly at how concerned and caring she was. It was slightly unfair, she could feel the majority of his feelings due to the bond, but he could feel none of hers. But nevertheless, he knew she loved he and Sydney like her own family.

"Carly rang me not too long ago saying she'd arrived safely, but she was taking a nap. The drive down must of taken all of her energy. We have been okay, of course we have been better, the little one inside her seems to like to keep us all awake. Kicking and punching on Sydney's stomach like a drum." Jill was laughing when he walked back into the living room, offering her the drink that she took gratefully, then sat down opposite her, smiling. She was sat with her legs crossed, while her shoes laid across the floor.

"How have you been keeping? How's Eddie?" Adrian took a small sip from his drink, cold blood was never nice, but he'd gotten use to it now. He internally scrunched his nose, whilst watching Jill intently as she spoke.

"I've been doing great, I'm finally getting the hang of using my element as a defence. Eddie on the other hand, he still won't cave into teaching me to fist fight, so Neil is the one teaching me." Adrian snorted and nodded. _That sounds about right_ he thought. Eddie-has never-since the very beginning let himself be the one to teach Jill to physically fight. She was a princess and should be protected. Or as Eddie worded it; Jill was his princess and his protection and Adrian honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way. Eddie looked after Jill, and even if Eddie didn't like it, Jill looked after him too. They were the perfect pair.

The silence strung out between them, and despite it not being awkward, it was still uncomfortable. He was an Ivashkov, he always had something to say, whether it be an insult, comeback, witty remark or stupid innuendo. Though other thoughts claimed his time nowadays, something which Jill seemed to have picked up on, as her head snapped up, so their eyes met.

"Adrian, are you sure you're okay? I'm getting mixed feelings through the bond." Adrian sighed, trying to avoid looking at Jill, but she was as persistent as Sydney. He vision followed every move he made, and she even shifted in her seat, so she was facing him more. Sydney had left him with an important job, and now all his thoughts were pushing him under. It was ridiculous. He was 23 years old. He needed to start acting his age.

"No, not exactly, Jailbait. Honestly, I don't know how to think about all of this. Sydney she's going to be such a wonderful mother, you saw how she was with Hopper and he was only a little Callistana. She's going to be amazing with this baby... But what of me, I am the immature party boy, who can barely look after himself. What do I honestly have to give this child?" He rested his head in his hand towards the end of his speech, his palms covering his face. His breathing had picked up, but he felt relaxed that he'd finally got his thoughts out. He knew he could never tell Sydney, she'd think he regretted it. When that was the last thing he wanted. Never would he regret this, it was a blessing, a miracle.

Adrian felt a hand touch his forearm, clutching on gently. When he looked up away from his hands, Jill was on her knees beside his seat on the floor, smiling up at him, with little tears in her eyes. He gave her a small back, twitching the corner of his lips slightly.  
>"Adrian, you have so much to give this child, your child. You get to give them the same thing you gave Sydney, and that same something you gave me. You get to give them your love, your heart and your friendship. Nobody could ask for more than that, but I know you will be an amazing father. Think of all the tricks and one liners you can teach them? Imagine how protective your going to become when your daughter starts bringing potential boyfriends or girlfriends home? That child is going to be so lucky to have you. We all are."<p>

Adrian had tears prickling in his eyes, while Jill was swamped with tears running down their face, as they both laughed. He shuffled over and patted the gap between himself and the arm of the chair, which Jill squeezed between. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, smiling at her.

"You definitely are like the sister I never had, I really don't know what I'd do without you. You're like Sydney so so much, you know that? You know exactly what to say, and when to say it. No wonder you are both such close friends."

Jill grinned up at him, nudging him slightly with her hip. He laughed down at her when a small blush spread across her little nose. It was strange to see how quickly she could go from talking like a grown up, to blushing like a child. Though her words really did hit home, he would give it everything he had to make that child proud, as well as making Sydney proud of him. He couldn't wait to have his own little family.  
>"Speaking of which, Jill I have something to ask you, on behalf of myself and Sydney." Jill looked up at him with a wondering, yet earnest look of innocence on her face. He watched her green eyes flicker towards his own. "We would like you to be the godmother to our son or daughter. Of couse if you would like to be?"<p>

Adrian had no chance to hear her reply, if their was any, as she threw herself at him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder. She was squeezing him tight, so he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed back. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Jill pulled back away from him, grinning, while tears ran freely down her cheeks. She was nodding frantically, while sniffing and wiping her cheeks with her sleeves. Adrian smiled fondly at her, taking her hands in his, which she squeezed again and grinned at him. "Of course I want to be. Thank you for asking me. We can both protect him or her together."

Adrian smiled as she settled back into the chair beside him. He looked down to see her still grinning with tears rolling across her cheeks. She was right, they most definitely would protect his child, with everything they had. He wouldn't let any harm befall his child, nor anyone else in his family. Blood isn't family. It's who you love, and you loves you. And Adrian loved his family with all of his heart. He knew now that no matter what happened next, he would have his family to help him on each and every step of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please please please!<strong>


End file.
